


Say My Name

by irismay42



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismay42/pseuds/irismay42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell her she has a purpose. But so do you. Oneshot, drabble, second person slushy sappy shippy thing. Spoilers (for dialogue) up to 2.2 Primary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Gen  
> Characters: Cole  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Words: 230  
> Spoilers: Up to 2.2 Primary  
> Summary: You tell her she has a purpose. But so do you.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> A/N: I appear to have written slushy, sappy, shippy, 12 Monkeys fic. Go figure.

** SAY MY NAME **

 

She said your name and the world changed.

Your whole world.

Fighting to survive; for food, heat, your brother.

Existence.

She said your name and your world changed.

Fighting for something greater, something noble.

History.

The future.

The past.

Seven billion souls.

But only one.

Her soul.

She was all that mattered.

From a picture on a wall, a name on a page, a voice on a decades-old recording.

To a living, breathing human being, who smiled at you sometimes when she thought you weren't looking.

Who smelled of vanilla.

Whose hair made you think of sunshine.

Your world changed when she said your name, and so did you.

If it killed you, you'd save her.

If time erased you, you'd save her.

If it took the world dying? You'd still save her.

Seven billion souls.

Or just one.

It didn't matter, as long as you saved her.

And you would.

Even if you lost yourself to do it.

Even if you lost her to do it.

Even if nobody wanted you anymore.

Even if she left you here because she'd made you love something besides your brother and survival.

Even if she never loved you back.

You'd save her.

Because that was why you fought.

That was why you lived.

That was why you breathed.

That was your purpose.

That would always be your purpose.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
